Can't Worry Face
by Madam Adrenaline
Summary: Pavi is completely bugged by something, and Luigi ends up being caught in Pavi's evident carelessness... Pavi has to pay a price. One Shot! !Largocest! !Smut! !PavIgi!


"But She!" Luigi growled when his father dismissed them and dropped his pointed finger, following Pavi and leaving Amber to walk alone.

'Fucking father.. Telling us what to d--" His thought was interrupted, "OOF!" he was about to start screaming at who he bumped into, Pavi. Uhg. He screamed anyway, "YOU FUCKING MORON! WATCH FOR WHERE THE FUCK I'M GOING AND DON'T STAND THE FUCK THERE!"

Pavi turned his nearly feminine body gracefully to his older brother, "Aha. Luigi, why-a do you not-a watch-a where you are-a going? Hmm?"

"Don't give me lip you fucking moron!" He screamed in his face. No one was really aware of what was going on in the closed tent. Replace your face... Of course, Luigi didn't note where he followed his little brother to. Of course they would end up here!  
Luigi withdrew his knife and pointed to Pavi's black-lipped mask. Pavi rolled his light blue eyes.  
"Of course-a brother." He nodded and turned to leave the room, that was until Luigi grabbed his brother's hand before he could take the first step... Right in mid stride. Pavi turned back, "Yes-a bello?" Luigi's nostrils flared as the angry wrinkles in his face didn't disappear. Pavi was too calm for him to let him go. Pavi for some reason was not in the mood to fuck with him.

Quite literally.

Luigi pushed Pavi to his knees with most of his strength, "Okay, fucker do as I say." Pavi looked up at the shiny knife that was in his older brother's hand. Pavi sighed, "What-a is it that you want-a?" It wasn't that hard to guess, but behold. Luigi pulled out something seemingly wonderful and magnificent all of his fan girls, but not so to Pavi. It just annoyed him. Pavi smirked under his mask, "Want me-a to preform-a surgery to make-a it bigger? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Luigi growled and swung the knife, slicing off a small bit of Pavi's dark hair. The 'masked' man gasped and rolled his eyes to look to the uneven part of his hair.

Luigi glared with a large spill of toxic hate in his eyes, not hate for Pavi... just the way he acted. Slowly bending over to whisper in Pavi's ear, hotly and angrily, "My knife will kiss your veins... If you do not what I say!" he began to crescendo as he moved away from Pavi's ear so he would hear him as he left his ear to move his waist closer to his face. Pavi shivered and pressed his lips to the unwanted visitor... Swallowed his pride and then Luigi...

Luigi smirked an evil smirk. He loved to torture his little brother as such. Luigi wrapped his free hand in his younger brother's black hair, causing Pavi to shudder. Pavi was used to being the one who got this little treatment from the Genterns... Giving it not so much. He grunted, feeling Luigi slowly not be able to fit in his mouth anymore. He nearly gagged until he pulled away, but Luigi grabbed a handful of Pavi's hair and held his knife to hit. Pavi gasped and stayed still for a second, getting the message. Immediately, he took Luigi in again, this time not so much so he didn't choke.. But hearing the dark chuckle from Luigi as he gave in again made him want to bite. But he stayed calm... He did as he was told, and kept himself from thinking about it... Only for his mind to wander to what was worrying his pretty little head... Not leaving worry marks in his fake face...

Luigi grunted, this was not exactly enough, so he pulled on Pavi's hair- wanting him to focus and what he was doing. Pavi gave a muffled cry and worked harder on his brother. Using his tongue and everything. Luigi was evidently amused by the grunt, because he let out his own small one. Soon he was getting bored, Pavi thought this would never end... Until Luigi finished... Then took a step back to study the worried Pavi... The sight was perfect to him. Pavi closed his eyes, parting his fake lips to breath slightly harder than usual... Luigi pointed his knife to Pavi's nose and pushed him to the ground on his back quickly pulling down his pants and just to torment him, slowly pulling down his crotch-sheath. Pavi bit down on his fake lip, knowing he couldn't resist. He awaited the worst... Waited for his older brother to spread him and... The unexpected had happened. Something warm and wet touched the head of his slightly-erected friend. Pavi gasped in surprised and looked down, watching his brother return the favor.

Pavi's worries had disappeared, especially after all the evidence of the event had gone. Luigi smirked at Pavi after they left the small tent... They both couldn't help but feel a small bout of tension between them until they watched Mag sing from behind... On stage... Everything started to fade...

Until Amber became a no show.

~End~


End file.
